Talk:Fall of Arcadia
Untitled Name change?--Jack Black 07:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? And what to? This is what the Halo Wars timeline actually calls the event. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I did not see "Second fall of Arcadia" in the timeline area. And the name seem too ridiculous. But if it official then never mind. --Jack Black 08:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion Not only is there no evidence to prove that the UNSC was fighting in the battle, but there is evidence to suggest that the UNSC wasn't even there at all. Arcadia is an outer colony with a small population of farmers; a thousand at max. There is no UNSC support and the place has become lawless; also suggesting it has lost ties with the UEG. By 2549, all nearby outer colonies would have been destroyed, isolating Arcadia as an exclave. To defend Arcadia, the UNSC would need to send ships there, taking perhaps days. With no UNSC support already at the planet, there would be nothing to stop the Covenant from glassing the world.-- Forerun ''' 18:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a pretty safe assumption that the UNSC would have put up a resistance regardless of what has or hasn't been said about the battle. There would have been some form of a fight for the planet's survival. 19:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) * - Do not delete this page! And it is a key point in the Human-Covenant war because it is mentioned in the Halo Wars timeline making this article legitimate. So why would you delete this page?. Also it should be called '''Fall of Arcadia because it did fall to the Covenant and it is not actually a battle so it should be renamed. ::If you really oppose, please provide some "valid" reasoning. Just saying "Don't Delete This Page" doesn't help.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * - Even if there was no battle (which is indeed quite possible), there is still a "conflict" which could be a raid, a massacre, or as above, the fall of Arcadia. So, better rename it, not delete it. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 16:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * - As per above. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * - I think renaming it to Fall of Arcadia is a fairly good solution since we don't know if there were any UNSC forces to oppose the Covenant. The same could be done with Battle of Eridanus II.--Jugus (Talk | ) 12:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Can we make a rename proposal? * Why delete this page when we know the Covenant attacked Arcadia again? Renaming it makes more sense until more information is released. -- Lord Hyren 17:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) * - As per above.-- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 19:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The Second Battle of Arcadia yea sure it dont say the UNSC was fighting there but there must of been some kind of Police there so yea the wud of put up a fight. Daniel A093 20:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Rename to Fall of Arcadia The UNSC did not really take part in the battle making it very minor but there was a conflict and it did fall to the Covenant so it should be renamed. Support # - As per above. Neutral Oppose # - There was a conflict, as you just pointed out, so its name should remain as it is, even if the UNSC didn't take part.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ##Really!? But the Fall of Reach page was renamed to '''Fall of Reach when it had a much larger conflict. ###The Battle of Reach was moved to "Fall of Reach" because that is its official name as per the UNSC. You are simply requesting it to be moved because you prefer to use "Fall". Remember that a "Fall" is still a battle, just a more precise description of it. "Fall" is used to refer to where a militarily important asset is lost - ie. Fall of France; Fall of Rome; Fall of Reach. Soldiers vs. Civilians does not count as a battle, which is why I would prefer this article to be deleted. All of the information is on the Arcadia page anyway, and this is just a duplicate of it.-- Forerun ' 16:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ##I too think it should be deleted. If I recall correctly, they never reffered to a battle in the timeline anyway. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 16:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ###Null explanation; it was refered to in the timeline. --> 'Userpage User talk (UserWiki) (Favourite) (Userboxes) 09:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) # - as I said above.-- Forerun ''' 16:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ##Excuse me you are saying that the UNSC did not take part in the battle and you are not wanting to have a rename proposal when there is another way around it. I think you just don't accept the facts. # - As per above. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 17:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) # -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 19:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Comments You people are ruining my reputation. And Forerunner just leave me alone! WTF is wrong I have done nothing to harm anyone! :Actually, you're doing that yourself. And it's all in the head! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell are you talking about?-- 'Forerun'' ''' 17:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should start thinking about your own actions before you start accusing people. He did not attack nor harass you in any way. Take that as a fact to accept for starters. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 17:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're screwing yourself with the constant whining. Seriously, if you have an idea no one agrees with, don't get your panties in a bunch and start whining like a little sissy. Either discuss it or shut up. SmokeSound off! 17:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::First things first. ::1.I always try to be kind but as soon as I made the comment everyone started to get angry at me for no reason. ::2.Forerunner starts saying that I am using line breaks and such in my signature when I '''never used them. ::3.I tried saying that I did not use those violations but he ignored me. ::4.You people start saying that everything I am doing is wrong. ::5.All of you start opposing pure facts. ::6.Nicmavr you are not helping by saying all that because the whole community hates me. ::7.Seriously you just say it is me who doing it when everything in my head is what is fact so stop making it worse for me. ::If all of you hate me then I will hate because it never uses facts properely and I will start only using Bungie's information to gain information because I am fed up of seeing pure information getting deleted and seeing speculations. :::First of all, it's all in your head for thinking you're doing something wrong. If you really did do something wrong, you would have receive some warning or advice in your talk page. Secondly, please provide some sources/evidences that claims the battle was referred as the Fall of Arcadia. The reason as to why Battle of Reach was renamed to Fall of Reach was because it was listed officially (See here). If you have some kind of evidence that says the battle is indeed referred to Fall of Arcadia, I see no reason why someone would oppose it. Lastly, your signature can be added to Wikia automatically and generated via ~~~~. You don't need an actual template to generate your signature. If you need any help with the signatures, I am available.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::... you claim that the whole community hates you. If that's the case, why not think about the why behind it? :Second, we've explained why we're opposing the so-called "pure facts". If you want to hate Halopedia and stop using it, go ahead. We're not going to lose sleep over it because frankly, its not of our business/problems. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 18:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't hate you. I am not going to speak for anyone else, but I am starting to get tired of your whining. Forerunner was trying to help you. You just went off and had a fit for whatever reason. This " " is a line break. If it is in your signature, it might be screwing up a page. He was advising you, that was it. No reason for you to flip out and claim that we're trying to "ruin" your "reputation" here (seriously, you are making your OWN reputation here, and it ain't good so far). Don't try to pin that on anyone else. We are not going around slandering you; YOUR actions, and YOUR actions only, are helping/hurting your reputation. Behave like a little whiny 12-year-old, we will treat you as such. Got it? SmokeSound off! 18:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And if you have any more comments, Cally, you will move this conversation to your own talk page. No need for people to see you overreacting here. -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 19:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Just rename it the "Glassing of Arcadia". <_< -- Sergeant Major Avery JohnsonChatter 22:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :On that note, personally I like the title the Fall of Arcadia since it fits the Halo theme; but until we know more about the battle it doesn't make much sense to change it. -- Lord Hyren 04:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Insurrectionist Does Anybody else think that the population at that time was rebels-NotaAnon :Probably but after all that time they might have been focusing on something else. -->My Page Talk Page ' 07:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think rebel factions on Arcadia are even canon. @_@ -- Sergeant Major Avery JohnsonChatter 14:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) '''I Say Leave it Be' Even though the UNSC may not of been involved it doesnt mean it didnt happen in the Timeline, there was a Similar argument about a ship named " The heart of the midlothian" people screamed and shouted that there was no such ship in the Halo timeline....2 weeks later Halo: Evolutions was released and guess what ??? Heart of the Midlothian was in there and it was its own story, so just because its not well known doesnt mean it isnt apart of the story and not all stories in the Halo universe have to be strictly covenant or UNSC, So i say leave it be, Change the name if you wish but leave the content alone, and hell even if its not 100% cannon, there is such a thing as the Expanded universe for Halo....just as there is for Star Wars - From Spartan V53 A Suggestion Like the later Massacre at Eradunus Secundus, why can't we simply call it Massacre at Arcadia because many civilians died and the covenant only lost one warship. If you see what I mean. :Hmmmmmm... But in the Halo Wars timeline it calls the battle ''Second fall of Arcadia'' and nothing else.